Reunion in Galar
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: Ash, fresh off becoming the champion of Alola, heads to the Galar region to challenge the unbeaten champion and take the gym challenge. Serena, the new kalos queen, also heads there to tour the new region. when their paths cross a new journey full of adventure, and some romance, begins! Ash X Serena
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, your old pal A dreamer named seiji here with yet another Pokemon fanfiction. It's been a day removed from the release of Pokemon Sword and Shield (and of course yours truly is playing shield currently) so in that spirit I think its only fitting that I make a new fanfiction centered around the new galar region, and yes, this will be a Ash x Serena fanfic (Amourshipping) I haven't caught up with the pokemon S&M anime and they haven't started the next season yet so I'll be writing this fanfic as I go and as more details of the galar region are revealed. Also, being an avid amourshipping fan I truly hope Serena returns in the next season and this fanfic is also inspired by the prospect of Serena appearing in the next anime. Wow, this was a long author's note so allow me to start the story already. Hope you enjoy~**

_Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls watching around the globe! I welcome you to the pinnacle of pokemon battling glory, welcome to the Galar region! My name is Rose, your gracious host for the evening! Galar is a wonderous region and locale of many sights and attractions. Forests, mountains, valleys as far as the eye can see, and many different species of pokemon found exclusively here in Galar! On top of that we have our own special league for up and coming trainers throughout Galar to compete in every year, the gym challenge! So without further delay it is my distant honor and privilege to introduce to you our very own Champion of Galar! Our undefeated champion! I give you, Champion Leon!_

_*Mass Applause*_

_Hello people of the world, good day to you all! I am Leon, the current champion of the Galar region and I have come here on this broadcast today to issue a decree to everyone within the sound of my voice. Whether you are inside or outside of Galar I wish to extend this offer to every and all trainers watching right now. I invite you... to come to Galar and take the gym challenge! As champion of Galar I'm looking for challengers far and wide! Whether you're a champion or a novice I urge you, give me a challenge! Bring your very best, trainers! I'm looking forward to seeing who accepts my invitation, so come one and come all! It's champion time!_

_*Applause*_

_And what a marvelous speech by our one and only unbeaten champion Leon! It will be interesting to see who all accepts his invitation, I cannot wait!-_

The broadcast continued airing on a wide screen tv from inside a plane flying high above the clouds, as a recognizable young man was watching from his seat in the middle part of the plane. He wore a red and white ball cap with a green poke ball mark in the middle, a white t-shirt with a red stripe in the middle, a blue short sleeved jacket and dark shorts with black sneakers. Sitting next to him on the seat was his faithful poke companion Pikachu who was also watching the broadcast on the hanging television.

"Wow, so that's Galar's champion huh? Did you hear that Pikachu? He said he was taking on challengers!" says the boy enthusiastically

"Pii! Pikachu~" says the Pikachu

"Heh! Then maybe I- We, should challenge the champion! That would be epic! Galar region... sounds like one hell of a fun place eh?"

"Pika~"

"Yeah, this is gonna be a great adventure~ I can tell~ Get ready Galar, and get ready undefeated champion! Because I, Ash Ketchum, champion of Alola, am coming for you!"

About 20 minutes later an announcement is heard over the plane's PA system.

_Attention passengers, we have arrived over Galar region's land and will be landing at Wedgehurst International Airport momentarily. Please stay seated until the plane has landed and stopped, thank you~_

"Alright, we're here! You ready Pikachu?" says Ash

"Pika Pii~" says Pikachu

"Yeah, ready~ Oh right, Professor Oak said to meet with Professor... Magnolia I believe? Yeah, Professor Magnolia at her research lab. She's supposed to give us more info about the Galar region" says Ash as he digs in his pocket and pulls out a red smartphone with a rotom's face on the back  
"Good thing Professor gave me this rotom phone, Now I can keep in touch with Mom and Professor~ Also he mentioned getting an update on it for the region's map and pokedex from Professor Magnolia, so that's the first thing we'll do. Then, we we go for the champion!"

"Pika~"

Meanwhile in the Galar town of Wedgehurst people were starting to gather around the Wedgehurst train station in the western part of town. Most of the townspeople crowded together and started conversing with one another as anticipation of the champion's arrival spread.

"The champion's supposed to be here any minute! I can't wait!"

"I can't wait to see him~ He's so awesome!"

"I'd like to challenge him but I'm no good at pokemon battles sadly haha"

"Hey did you hear champion Leon's decree on tv earlier?"

"Yeah, that was so cool! Wonder if anyone will challenge him?"

"Hey did you guys hear? There's a rumor that some champion from another region is supposed to arrive here"

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah! Think they'll challenge Leon?"

"Can't wait to see!~"

"OMG girl, did you hear? The new kalos queen is coming here, to the Galar region!"

"No way? For real?"

"Yes! Oh my god, she's so beautiful!"

"Hey, the champion's train is arriving soon!"

As the commotion in town continued, miles away high in the sky, a private jet flies through the clouds with several people on board including a familiar face, the current kalos queen. Onboard, a stewardess approaches a honey blonde haired girl sitting by herself.

"Pardon me miss, the plane will be arriving soon in Galar region. Was there anything more you'd like?" says the stewardess

"Oh, no thank you, I'm fine~" says the girl

"Very well, if you do need something don't hesitate to ask. That's what I'm here for, to tend to your every need"

"Well, thank you so much. I'll keep that in mind~"

"Not a problem. It is my desire to serve you, mistress kalos queen Serena"

The young stewardess bows then walks to the front of the plane as Serena looks out the window next to her, gazing down at the Galar region landscape.

"Wow, it's so beautiful~ I'm glad I made the trip here~ I can't wait to tour the land, I'm curious what kind of people and pokemon I'll meet here. I've got to keep doing my best... until the day... I can see Ash again~" Serena says to herself smiling still looking out the window

* * *

**End of Chapter 1~**


	2. Chapter 2

At an airport just outside the city limits of Wedgehurst Ash's plane finally lands and all the passengers make their way off the plane and through the main terminal of the airport, including Ash and Pikachu who take a second to look around admiring the sights and sounds of their surroundings.

"Well, we're finally here Pikachu~ The galar region!" says Ash with a smile

"Pikachuu~~"

"A pretty long flight but we finally arrived. Good thing too, I was getting sleepy again" says Ash as he stretches his arms up then pulls out his rotom phone.  
"Thank goodness Professor Oak installed this map of galar on this rotom phone, it'll be really handy~ Ok... according to the map here, Wedgehurst is about a mile west of here... and Professor Magnolia's research lab is somewhere in town. So... that's where we're headed Pikachu! Next stop: Wedgehurst and Professor Magnolia's lab!"

"pii pii pikachu!~~"

"Let's go!" says Ash as he and Pikachu dash toward the airport exits and soon after leave through the doors.

About 20 minutes later Ash and Pikachu arrive at the town of Wedgehurst on foot, and walk around taking everything in. As they walk through the town they look around at the buildings, the scenery, and the native pokemon they've never seen before including a flock of blue bird pokemon and a funny looking squirrel pokemon.

"So this is Wedgehurst huh? Pretty nice place huh Pikachu? And look at all those different pokemon! I've never seen those ones before.. they must be galar region pokemon. I can't wait to catch some!" says Ash excitedly

"pika pii!~"

"Ah, but first thing's first. We gotta go see Professor Magnolia. Hmm, where is her lab anyway?... Guess I'll ask someone.." Ash says looking around

He then spots someone standing outside a building with a red roof resembling a pokemon center and walks over to the middle aged man.

"Uh, excuse me sir. Would you happen to know where Professor Magnolia's research lab is around here?" says Ash

"Oh, the research lab? Yeah it's down that way. It's the kinda tall building with a purple colored roof, you can't miss it" says the man pointing in the direction of it

"Ah, thank you so much sir! Let's go Pikachu!~" says Ash bowing then turns and runs in the direction the man pointed him in with Pikachu running close behind

"Not a problem, young man~ Take care"

Meanwhile, a couple of miles away from Wedgehurst, in a small frontier town of Postwick another boy's pokemon adventure was just starting. Walking out the door of a house set on a prairie like land, a boy with a light tanned skin tone, light brown colored eyes and short blue hair, turns around and looks back inside the house he just walked out of. He is wearing a light blue with wool on the sleeves and collar over a black shirt and black pants, also he carries a green somewhat bulky bag on his back.

"Ok mum! I'm headed off to Wedgehurst to meet with Lee! I'll be back in a little bit!~" yells the boy back in the house

"Ok Hop, be careful! And no random pokemon battles, ok?" replies a woman's voice from in the house

"Got it mum! Later!" says Hop as he waves then turns and starts running down a dirt path

"Alright, today's the day! First I meet up with big brother, then I get my starter pokemon and begin my journey to being the next galar champion! Hee hee hee I can't wait!~ Also it'll be good to see Lee again, it's been a while since he stopped by. Ok, next stop, Wedgehurst train station!" Hop says to himself as he makes his way through the farm land of Postwick

Back in Wedgehurst Ash and Pikachu have arrived outside their destination, a building with a purple roof with the sign "Pokemon Research Lab" in front of it. They are standing in front of the place right near the door and Ash is knocking on the door repeatedly, with no answer.

"Hello? Anyone in there? Professor Magnolia? Hello?" yells Ash as he continues knocking then he stops and takes a step back  
"Huh... No one's in there.. Strange. Maybe they stepped out for a minute? Hmm, guess we should come back later eh Pikachu?"

"Pikachuu" says Pikachu nodding

"Alright then, guess we'll explore the town~" says Ash walking away while resting his hands behind his head

"Pii ka~"

The two walk further in to the town looking around at the buildings and monuments they pass by. Eventually they wind up near the center of town and notice a big crowd of people standing just outside the town's train station.

"Hey, check it out Pikachu. Look at all those people over there, quite a crowd isn't it? Wonder what they'll all waiting for? Maybe it's some sort of special event held here today, you think?" says Ash as Pikachu hops up on his shoulder

"Pika? pikachuu~"

"Hahaha right~"

Just then something catches Ash's attention, as he turns to his right and walks up in front of a small shop. He notices a small tv placed on the outside counter of the shop and pays close attention to the news program that is currently airing.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to today's Poke News Daily special report from the Kalos region! We are days removed from a magnificent pokemon master class event and we saw on that day the spectacular show from the new kalos queen, Serena! The entire region is still buzzing over her triumphant effort against the former queen aria! Rumor has it that she-_

"Wow, so Serena did it huh? She's the kalos queen now! Pikachu you hear that?~" says Ash

"Pika Pika!~"

"It's been so long since I've seen her, she looks kinda different. She's... matured. She's even more beautiful than she was when I last saw her" Ash says as the tv shows Serena on stage waving to the crowd  
"You know... I really miss her. I would give anything to see her again.."

Seconds later as Ash is fully engrossed in watching Serena on tv Pikachu's ears perk up slightly as something in the distance catches it's attention. Pikachu jumps down off Ash's shoulder and starts running in the direction of the sound. Ash, feeling Pikachu jump down, snaps out of his trance and looks back.

"Huh? Pikachu?" says Ash, looking and seeing Pikachu dart into the distance  
"Hey, Pikachu! Where're you going?! Pikachu!"

Ash turns fully around and takes off running after Pikachu trying to catch up to it.

"Ahh, what's going on with Pikachu? It's not like him to run off like this! Pikachu, wait!"

Pikachu continues running as if it doesn't hear Ash, eventually making its way out of town and headed for route 1 with Ash following behind in pursuit. A minute or two later a taxi drives up to the center of town coming from the airport. The taxi door opens and out steps Serena, by herself with bag in hand. Serena is wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt with a white short sleeve light jacket over top with a darker blue skirt that reaches down to her thighs, knee high black stockings and black and blue tennis shoes. Her hair has grown out to about shoulder length and she also wears a white hair band on top of her head.

"Ahhh so this is Wedgehurst, my first stop. What a nice little town~" Serena says as she turns back to the taxi she stepped out of  
"Thank you Mr. driver~ I can make it from here~"

"Not a problem lass. Enjoy yourself~" says the driver tipping his hat as he turns the taxi around and drives away

"Hmm I wonder where I should go first? Guess I'll just look through the whole town~ This'll be fun~" says Serena looking around

She starts heading up one of the walkways through the town passing a few buildings. Unbeknownst to her however a shady figure donned in a black cloak was watching from the shadows atop one of the buildings out of sight, following her movements closely.

"Target... Located. Will commence... with capture mission..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2~**


End file.
